


Один раз

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Фло дергается, задевает гитару, брошенную тут же, на диване, и та отзывается на его недовольное шипение звонким гулом струн, пока он не зажимает гриф ладонью. Они переглядываются, и Флорану кажется, отголоски музыки всё ещё звучит в его ушах, когда Микель улыбается и тянется губами к родинке под его левым ухом.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 4





	Один раз

Губы от табака горчат, и Микелю нравится эта горечь, когда он приподнимается на коленях Флорана и, удерживая его за горло, касается языком его рта.  
Фло дергается, задевает гитару, брошенную тут же, на диване, и та отзывается на его недовольное шипение звонким гулом струн, пока он не зажимает гриф ладонью. Они переглядываются, и Флорану кажется, отголоски музыки всё ещё звучит в его ушах, когда Микель улыбается и тянется губами к родинке под его левым ухом.  
Фло несмело проводит руками по его напряженной спине, на миг замирает, теребя край футболки, прежде чем решиться и всё-таки затолкать руки в задние карманы его джинсов. То, как Микель прогибается от этого движения и утыкается лбом ему в плечо, выдыхая на грани стона, едва не заставляет его остановиться, но он притягивает Микеля к себе и чуть двигает бёдрами, слыша, как сталкиваются пряжки расстёгнутых ремней.  
Этот звук похож на первые робкие аплодисменты, когда песня ещё не замолкла полностью, но кто-то в зале не выдерживает и хлопает в ладоши.  
Микель чуть отстраняется и, смотря в глаза Фло плавящимся взглядом, тянет вверх его футболку с каким-то полустёршимся слоганом на французском, прочитать который Микель не успевает.

У Флорана тело тинейджера: он отзывается на каждое прикосновение, тянется за руками Микеля, ласкающими его кожу, немного неуклюже, словно он стесняется своей горячности. Микелю это нравится, и он нарочно дразняще трогает кончиками пальцев его рёбра, как струны. Задевает губами ключицы, оставляя покрасневшие следы, втягивает в рот пунцовый сосок и улыбается, услышав, как Фло выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.  
У Флорана - тело-скрипка, которое, кажется, звучит в руках Микеля, наигрывая что-то минорное, от чего на затылке и руках встают дыбом мелкие волоски, и хочется бросить его животом на подлокотник и, сдернув джинсы до колен, чтобы не утруждать себя раздеванием...  
\- Перевернись, - просит Микель, касаясь губами чужого виска, и кожу покалывает аккуратно подстриженными волосками.  
То, как легко Флоран слушается, доверяя без остатка, без сомнения, заставляет Микеля сглотнуть пересохшим горлом и замереть на краю дивана.  
Пока Фло не оглядывается через плечо и не тянется рукой к молнии на его джинсах.

Ковер жесткий даже сквозь так и не снятые джинсы, и Микель переступает по нему коленями, подталкивая расставленные колени Флорана, заставляя его раздвинуть ноги чуть шире, прежде чем подаётся вперёд, наваливаясь всем своим небольшим весом.  
Глядя, как горбится от боли спина Фло, Микель едва не останавливается, хоть и знает, что от этого будет только больнее, но Флоран нашаривает его руку на краешке дивана вслепую, не открывая зажмуренных глаз, и стискивает его ладонь в своей, поглаживая её в ритм движений Микеля.

Без опоры балансировать и двигаться одновременно - сложно, но Микель все равно тянется свободной рукой к животу Фло, касаясь болезненно напряженного члена, и едва не сбивается с ритма, когда поверх его размеренно двигающейся ладони сжимаются пальцы Фло.

Они сидят прямо на ковре и молча курят одну сигарету на двоих. Фло морщится от боли, потянувшись к пепельнице, и Микель отворачивается, делая вид, что глаза у него слезятся от дыма, от которого он давно отвык.  
\- Эй... - тихо говорит Фло, двигаясь к Микелю ближе, и за его спиной становится видно подсыхающее на обивке дивана пятно. Он прижимается мокрым от пота виском к плечу Микеля и просит: - Подвинь пепельницу.  
Микель выполняет его просьбу машинально, слишком поглощенный чувством вины, и вздрагивает, когда Фло ловит его за запястье и касается губами оставленных его же пальцами синяков.  
\- Извини, - говорит он, глядя на Микеля исподлобья, и тот переводит на Флорана изумлённый взгляд. Фло снова целует его ладонь и поясняет: - Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно...  
Микель качает головой и, улыбнувшись, обнимает его за плечи:  
\- Я тоже, - говорит он одними губами, зарываясь носом в растрёпанные волосы Фло. - Я тоже.


End file.
